Shadow's High School Adventure
by righteouspeace
Summary: As 15 year old Shadow enters High school, he is aware of Sonic and his popular crew. Amy has the biggest cush on Sonic, and Shadow and Amy's friendship is being jeopardized? Slight ShadAmy but it isn't later in the story. shadouge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic and I'll try my best on it. Major OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters but I do own Lucy, Doug, and Mattie.**

**Warning: some strong language**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Characters will be a little off character.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWS POV:<strong>

Today was the last day of 8th grade, and Amy and I were just relaxing in class, gawking at the clock. Amy was my best friend ever since pre-k. Finally, the last bell rang, and all of us sprinted out of the class room.

"I'm a little nervous about high school." Amy said as I smirked.

"Don't worry; I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Shad, that's why you will always be my best friend." As we stepped on the bus Amy and I sat down together and talked about our summer. When we stepped off the bus I ran home and plopped myself on my bed and thought about next school year.

* * *

><p>Summer passed quickly, in my opinion. I lazily walked to the dreaded bus stop when I heard a "hi shadow" behind me. As I turned around, my jaw fell opened when saw Amy walking towards me. She has really grown over the summer. She had developed curves and had grown in the chest area sharply. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. Amy was wearing black skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt that says 'I Speak Sarcasm', and blue converse. It was a similar style to my straight black jeans, a graphic shirt that has blue stars, and black converse.<p>

"Ready for school." Amy said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I couldn't reply because I was too stunned. Instead, I kept my cool and nodded my head in reply as the bus pulled in.

We stepped on the bus and the first person my eyes had spotted was Sonic the hedgehog. I glared at him secretly. He's suck a dick head. Sonic was a rich spoiled kid who thinks he's better than anyone and everyone. He is the most popular kid at school along with his pack. His girlfriend was Sally Acorn, the bitchiest girl in school. She is a brown squirrel with blue eyes and fur that looks like it had been brushed for over an hour. Then there's Sonic's best friend Knuckles, who is the toughest guy at school and beats people up for Sonic—because the dickhead is too lazy to fight his own fights. The pink echidna next him was Tikal, who was Knuckle's girlfriend. She's popular and all, and she's Sally's friend so she is also on my enemy list. The rabbit next to Sonic was Cream. Cream is a cream colored rabbit that I don't know much about but all I know is that she is popular, so she could be an enemy, despite her innocent looks. The lavender cat next to Cream was Blaze, who I do not know much about either. Then there's Mighty the armadillo, who really is a douche to everybody.

I saw Sonic wink at Amy and heard Amy squeal.

"Sonic is so cute." Amy sighed. "He's really gotten hotter over the summer."

"I hate Sonic he is such dick weed."

"Whatever". Amy replied to me with an eye roll. Amy and I took our seats in front of Sonic—much to my disappointment, but Amy wanted to sit there so I really couldn't complain. After the bus ride ended, Amy and I took out our schedules and walked to our first period. Mine was math and hers was science. As I walked into class I plopped myself next to a two tailed fox. He seemed to be staring at cream in a disappointed look. I tapped his shoulder and introduced myself.

"Hi my name is shadow." I said politely. He turned around smiled.

"My names is Miles Prower, but call me Tails."

"I see you were staring at cream, do you like her?" Tails gave me a confused look.

"No, she was my best friend who deserted me because she said I was being too jealous. She was clearly flirting with this fox." He informed with a sigh.

"Oh." I said sympathetically. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," Tails replied. I found out that Tails was a super genius and he can actually fly with his two tails.

"See you at lunch." Said Tails as the bell rang. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved goodbye. I waved back and started my way to second period—science.

As I walked into class, I found no seats available except a seat next to a silver hedgehog. I took the seat and introduced myself to the hedgehog. (I always introduce myself to make friends and it always works. It's probably charms or something.)

"What's up," I said in a cool voice. He looked at me and replied, "nothing much."

"So how's your first day going?" I asked.

"Terrible." He replied. "My girlfriend left me because I was holding her back from being cool."

"What's her name?"

"Blaze," he said casually.

"Hm. By the way my name is Shadow."

"And mine is Silver."

"That's funny my friend Tails went through the same thing." I said in a matter of fact tone. "You should sit with us at lunch." I said.

"Sure no problem." Silver replied. As the bell rang, I congratulated myself for making two new friends in 2 hours. Next period I had athletics. Sadly I found out that Knuckles and Sonic had athletics with me. As I walked in I could already hear Sonic boasting about his life in the locker room. Then a random green hawk walked up to him and said

"I don't think anyone really cares." Sonic stopped talking and in a second his face was full of fury. "Look you poor bastard I don't think anyone cared if you are dead." Sonic commented. "You're not even cool enough to even stand 2 feet from me." Sonic shouted. I was beyond pissed when he said that.

"Hey just because you're rich doesn't mean your worth more than everyone else." I shouted in Sonic's face. "Shut the fuck up!" Sonic said as he punched me in the jaw. I returned the favor with a fist in his nose. I then kicked him in the leg, and think I heard something pop. Sonic then punched me in the nose, stomach, and jaw before he went down on his stomach. I was exhausted from the fight then collapsed on my knees. I soon began to see blurry then everything went black.

I woke up in the nurse's office with the green hawk looking over me.

"You took quite a beating there." I didn't reply.

"My name is Jet the Hawk."

"My name is Shadow."

"You passed out, so I took you here.

Thanks." I said.

"So did Sonic get busted?" I asked.

"No he used his money to bribe the coach and principle." Jet angrily said.

"That bastard!" I yelled. I looked at the clock and it was 12:10.

"Finally lunch time." I happily said. As I grabbed the disgusting cafeteria food I sat down next to Amy.

"So how many friends did you make?" I asked.

"Two." She replied with a smile.

"Ha, I made three."

Amy introduced her two friends, Rouge and Wave. Rouge was a white bat with blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and red converse. And Wave is a magenta swallow who wore blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and black DC shoes.

"Hey." I said while I gave them a peace sign. Rouge and Wave smiled and waved.

"So where are the friends you made?" Amy asked.

"Here they are." Jet, Silver, and Tails walked over and sat down. We soon started to talk about our day and all until I glanced over at Sonic's table. Sonic glared at me then flipped me off. Wave saw this then asked something I really wished she never asked in front of Amy.

"Hey weren't you the guy who got in a fight with Sonic." Amy then looked at me, shocked.

"Yes." I replied. Amy then saw Sonic had a cast on his nose and arm.

"Oh my god is Sonic ok?" Amy said worried. I was hurt. She never asks me if I was ok. She then looked at him then me. "Why shadow?" She cried.

"He and knuckles were beating the crap out Jet."

"Look at what you did to him!" Amy screamed. Sonic must have heard what was happening so he started acting like he was in pain to make sure Amy recognized him. This made me pissed which caused me to yell at Amy.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? HE WAS BEATING MY FRIEND UP!" I screamed.

"Whatever Shadow, be your little bitch self." Amy shouted. The whole table was silent.

"So how was your day, Tails?" Silver asked, trying to break the silence. Amy then left the table full with anger. Soon lunch was over and as I walked passed Sonic's table, I heard him say "nice going loser". And I knew this year going to suck.

AMY'S POV:

After Shadow shouted at me I left the table to calm myself. I don't understand why Shadow hates Sonic so much. He knows that I have the hugest crush on him. So what if Sonic was beating up Jet? I mean, Sonic is rich, and Jet was being rude to him. What else should have Sonic done? I mean if I was popular, I would have done the same thing. I walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by Shadow.

"Look Ames I sorry for yelling at you I was just very frustrated about that loser Sonic."

It's ok." I lied. We then hugged and left for 5th period.

SHADOW POV:

I was so relieved when Amy forgave me. As I walked into history class, I groaned. I soon saw Tails and was overjoyed that I knew someone in this boring class. Taking a seat next to Tails, I saw him staring at something in disgust. I looked over to what he was looking at and what I saw made me gag. Cream was making out with her new fox boyfriend. He was the same color as Tails but had black tips on his tail and ears. I saw that his name was Doug and I'm pretty sure Cream was trying to get Tails to notice her. And Doug was a slight a skater dude and didn't skate. He wore a blue shirt, straight black jeans, and blue converse. As soon as Mr. Omega walked in, class began and so did my boredom. After class, Tails walked over to Cream to ask her something.

"Hey Cream can I talk to you?" Tails asked.

"Um why is this geek talking to me?" She asked her boyfriend. Doug then put himself in front of Cream and said. "Stay away from her you nerd can't you see she hates you." "Cream please." Tails pleaded. He couldn't finish because Doug punched him on the side of his face. "

I said stay away from her!" Doug shouted. I didn't want to but in because I didn't want to get into two fight in one day. I helped Tails up and then gave Doug the finger. Cream then kissed Doug on the cheek and that's why I like you the most. As Tails and walked away I made sure he was ok and then walked to next class. I soon walked into English class and then sighed. I didn't see anyone I knew in this class, so I took my seat next to a blue and white weasel. He had jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a sniper on it. As Ms. Vanilla walked in she commanded everybody to take their textbooks out. After we read the stupid textbook Ms. Vanilla said to turn to our table mates and get to know each other since it was the first day. I turned to the weasel and introduced myself.

"What's up my name is Shadow the Hedgehog." He then replied.

"My name is Fang the Sniper." "Cool." I said casually. We soon started talking about how our first say was and who we liked until Fang brought an interesting topic up.

"Don't you think Sonic and his crew are a little out of control?" He asked.

"Yes, I got into a fight watched my friend receive a punch, and almost lost my best friend." "Wow" Fang replied with a stunned face.

"I lost my friend to Sonic and his Crew."

"His name was Doug and soon he started sating cream and she said she would break up with him if he kept hanging out with me." Fang said with sadness in his voice.

"He then decided to not be my friend anymore and that was that." Now it was my turn to say wow.

"I just ran into Doug during English, he punched my friend just for talking to Cream." I replied to him. Soon class ended and I started to walk to art class.

"Finally it's the last period of the day." I yelled. I walked into art class then almost cried when I saw Sally, Sonic, and Knuckles in the same class as me. The only seat available was the one next to Sally. I sat down and again almost cried when Mr. Espio said.

"Hope you like where you're siting because these are your permanent seats." Sally then looked over at me then gave me a seductive smile and wave. Hmm that's weird I thought. Soon five minutes passed and Mr. Espio said to pair up in groups of two. I looked over at Sonic and saw he quickly chose Knuckles. He is such a great boyfriend. Soon all the groups were filled and I was left with Sally. Sonic gave me the, you touch her you die look at me. Anyway all we were supposed to do was sketch our partner. Sally sketched me first and drew me with no shirt on. It was actually pretty good. I sketched Sally regularly and made the setting on the beach. Soon Mr. Espio left with Sonic and knuckles to do something. Then Sally began to make her move. She began caressing my cheeks.

"So is Amy your girlfriend?" "No." I said with questioning in my voice.

"Perfect." She said with seductiveness in her voice. I didn't realize I was getting aroused by her seductive movement.

"No this is wrong, what about Sonic?"

"What about Sonic?" She answered.

She then began to place her lips on mine, while I struggled to break away Sonic just walked into class. In a second his eyes were filled with fire.

"SALLY AND SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sonic screamed.

"It was all her" I said with worried. Sonic looked at Sally then said, "why Sally?"

"I can explain." She said with tears in her eyes.

"SALLY WE ARE THROUGH!" Sonic shouted.

"AND FUCK YOU SHADOW" Sonic said while leaving. Soon school ended, and I avoided Amy to make sure she would not hear what happened. But what I didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be worse than today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank TAnimeDarkAngel whose is my editor and sister. (Well, she actually finished editing all of it…but she will soon)**

**Tell me what you think. I'm open to ideas and suggestions. No flames please. Chapter 2 will be up friday or saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up and awesome. Only six reviews so far, but I need more reviews like about 60 will make me happy. And N. Harmonik I took your some of your advices but it's my first story so you didn't have to be picky and mean to me. And TehEpicDuck I might be able to squeeze your OC in my story. And I as you have may noticed I changed the story a bit and made them in high school, and changed the rating to M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, but I do own Doug, Lucy, and Mattie.**

**Warning: Strong language**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW'S POV: <strong>

Today was the second day of school and I wasn't as enthusiastic about today as I was yesterday. As I walked to the bus stop I saw Amy and stood right next to her, but when she saw one glimpse of me she turned her head the opposite direction I was facing her. What the hell happened between us?

**AMY'S POV**:

I'm really pissed at Shadow for what he did yesterday.

**Flashback**

I was walking to where the busses pick up and then I saw Sonic crying with his head on his knees.

"Why is Shadow such a bastard, he ruined my relationship with Sally." He sobbed.

"I bet he was using his handsome charms to seduced Sally." My heart shattered into a million pieces. I looked at him as he looked at me and I felt like I we were the only two on the planet. He gave me a friendly wave as I did the same thing and continued to my destination.

**End of flashback**

At the corner of my eye I saw the bus rolled into the stop then stepped onto the bus ignoring Shadow. I sat in the seat next to Sonic and Knuckles and waved as they waved back. I do not understand how shadow thinks there demons. I looked over at Shadow who looked at me and gave me a questioning look. Simply shrugging my shoulders then turned to Sonic and gazed at him with lust. Why is Shadow acting like a total dick head I wondered?

**SHADOW POV:**

What the fuck! Why isn't Amy a sitting next to me? Now I definitely know she is mad at me. Gosh why is high school such a bitch? I stepped out of the bus and quickly walked to my first period. As I walked into math class I saw Tails wave over at me to sit down next to him. When I took a seat Tails got a questioning look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong buddy." Tails asked. I sighed then replied.

"Amy is mad for what happened yesterday at art class.

"What happened at art class" Tails asked with curiosity. I told everything to Tails as he just made an angry expression on his face. Soon class began to start and I began to wonder about Amy. I soon began to realize that our friendship is on thin ice. Once math was over I walked down to second period second period to meet Silver. We didn't do much in science but learn about physics and all that boring stuff. After science I walked down to the locker room and met up with Jet. We sat down on the bench and waited for coach Vector. Soon Sonic and knuckles walked in talking, but when I heard Amy's named mention Jet and I crept closer toward them.

"I think I might have a thing for Amy." Sonic nervously said to Knuckles.

"Then ask her out dude." Knuckles said with excitement in his voice.

You can get any girl in the school without breaking a sweat. Knuckles said with encouragement in his voice.

OK knuckles I'll give her a shot. Sonic said.

"Dude did you hear that." Jet said with a stunned voice.

Yes I did and I'm beyond pissed. I said with anger in my voice. Soon coach Vector came and commanded us to run one mile. We all ran to the track and as soon as the whistle blew we all took off with Jet, Sonic, and I in the lead. 3 minutes later we were on our last lap and Sonic was starting to slow down. Then out of the blue Sonic tripped Jet, then Jet fell on his head and was bleeding from his mouth.

"Hey dick head that wasn't fair." I said while panting.

Life's not fair." Sonic replied. It was the last 100 meters and I went on an all-out sprint, and in a second Sonic joined me and we were head to head. Then Sonic pushed to the side while I was falling my leg kicked Sonic on his nose and then he began to bleed A LOT! All I could hear was the sound of Sonic screaming out in pain. 5 minutes later coach Vector ran to check on Sonic and then announced he needed to go to the hospital. He the punished me by not letting me work out for 3 weeks. And get this: he didn't even see Sonic trip Jet or shove me! Finally lunched arrived and I wanted to find Amy before she sees Sonic. I then spotted her by Rouge and Wave. Quickly I walked over to them but I was too late because Amy was already crying.

"Shadow you bastard, you sent Sonic to the hospital!" Amy shouted.

"But Sonic was…"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXUSES!" Amy screamed.

"Honestly I think Sonic deserved it." Rouge said while Wave nodded with agreement.

"Shadow I don't think I can be your friend anymore if you can't accept that I really like Sonic"

"Amy I do accept…"

"Bye Shadow." Amy said before I could finish.

"But we are best friends for life." I said almost crying. Amy couldn't hear me because she was already half way down the hall.

"It's ok Shadow I'll be there for you." Rouge said trying to comfort me. I quickly walked away from her still sad and angry to my next period. As I walked into history class I quickly took the seat next to Tails before anyone else could. I told Tails everything that happened between Amy and me.

"Wow I feel sorry for you bud." Tails said.

"Ya high school sucks" I replied as we both laughed. History then ended and Tails and I walked to our next classes. While walking into History I took a seat next to Fang my English buddy.

"Hey how's your day going" I asked.

"Ok, how about yours" Fang asked.

"Terrible and I do not feel like explaining" I replied.

"Cool I'm fine with that." He said casually. English then ended and I quickly got art class before I can run into any more trouble. I sat in my assigned seat and waited for the teacher. I soon began to observe the room and the only important things I saw were Knuckles who glared at me and Sally who waved at me. Mr. Espio entered the room and began talking about primary colors and stuff like that. Sadly yesterday the school added two more periods in the day so I was kind of pissed and happy. After art I had health which was the most boring subject in the world. As I walked into the health room I saw that Tails, Wave, and Jet were in my Health class. In a second I was sitting with them. Mrs. Mina came in and said she doesn't have an assignment since the schedule change was new to her. So all we got to do was talk among ourselves. Then a black hedgehog with white stripes that wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with a chain came in and sat at our table. He seemed to be new and pretty shy so we decided to introduce ourselves.

"Hi I'm Shadow and they are Wave, Tails, and Jet.

"The black and white hedgehog gave us a friendly smile and introduced himself.

"Hey my name is Wraith nice to meet you." He said.

"So are you new here" Wave asked.

"Yes and what sucks is I got punched in the face by this blue hedgehog, I think his name was Sonic." He said with anger in his voice.

"Of course Sonic us the king of the school and he is the definition of trouble." Jet said.

"You are welcome to sit at our table tomorrow" Tails said.

"Thanks I really do need some friends around." Wraith said happily. Soon we all began to talk about how much we hate Sonic and how Amy was being way to blind and sensitive. After a few minutes I saw wraith staring at something. I looked to see what was he staring at and I gasped to see Amy sitting with Blaze, Cream, and Tikal. I was double shocked to see Amy and Amy being friends with popular chicks so fast. As looked at Wraith he looked like he was in a love gaze. He saw me look at him and he began to blush.

"What you think Amy is hot?" I asked while giggling.

"Yes." He replied with embarrassment in his voice.

"It's ok man I understand." I said laughing. Health ended quickly and my last period was Woodshop. I walked into Woodshop and found Rouge sitting by herself. I took the seat next to her and she was surprised to see me.

"Oh Shadow I didn't expect to see you here." She said blushing.

"It was the only interesting class on the list." I replied.

**ROUGE'S POV:**

I think Shadow I so cute. I was so excited to see him in Woodshop with me. The woodshop teacher entered the room and then he gave us his name.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Prower and yes I'm the father of Tails Prower, and I'm your woodshop teacher." He is right he is Tail's dad and looked exactly like Tails.

"Today we are going to build a bird house." Mr. Prower said. Shadow and I began to build our bird house together. I started using the saw and was having trouble with it. Shadow must have noticed this and put his right hands on my sawing hand and began to guide me.

"Make sure you don't cut your hand off." Shadow lectured. I looked up at him and couldn't help to blush, and I think he was blushing too.

**SHADOW'S POV:**

I didn't really realize how beautiful Rouge is until now. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and the clearest white fur. And her hands are so tender and gentle. Sadly woodshop ended and I walked with Tails to the buses. Tails and I then looked over at the carpool section and saw a limo pull in and Sonic opening the limo door like a limo driver would do to Amy.

"Need a ride?" Sonic said with a charming voice.

"Sure and thank you" Amy said while blushing. I looked at Sonic's nose bandage, I wanted to tear it off and kick him on the nose on purpose this time.

"Wow Sonic can do anything" Tails said.

"He is more wicked than the devil." I muttered. Tails and I stepped on the bus and took a seat next to Wraith who surprisingly rode the bus. We then talked about how tough the last 4 years are going to be, and then I came up with a thought. When the bus pulled in my stop I jumped off the steps and ran to my room without saying hi to mom and dad. I realized if I am going to survive high school I'm going to need a team, a team of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was chapter two and this is my first story and I'm new to the website so don't be mean and flame me. Chapter three will be up Sunday or Monday.**

**(TAnimeDarkAngel: I'll edit it later)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Righteous peace: well chapter three is up and awesome.**

**Shadow: righteous peace does not own any of the Sonic characters.**

* * *

><p>SHADOW POV:<p>

I woke up at 7:00 brush my teeth and showered then changed into my school clothes. Today I wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and red converse. I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast because my parents were at work. After breakfast I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the bus stop. It was the Friday the second week of school, and I was starting to adapt to the high school drama. As I walked to the bus stop I spotted Wraith leaning against a street lamp. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white converse.

"Hey Wraith, how's it going?" I asked still sleepy.

"Fine you" He replied.

"Sleepy." I said yawning. Amy doesn't ride the bus anymore because Sonic takes her to and from school in his limousine he just got yesterday. Sonic still hasn't asked Amy out yet so I'm glad. I don't have any feelings for Amy I'm just scared Sonic is going to hurt her very badly. Soon the bus rolled in and Wraith and I stepped on the bus and sat together in the front. 15 minutes later we made it to school and Wraith and I went to meet up with our friends. They gave us a 10 minute passing period for first period and lunch, so we use that time to socialize. Soon we all met up and we talked together near my locker. All my friends were Rouge, Tails, Silver, Jet, Wraith, Fang, and Wave. Tails then brought up that Doug was going to beat him up after school, because he was talking to Cream.

I glanced over my shoulder then muttered, "Speaking of devils here comes the pop pack." We all looked up and saw Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, Doug, and Amy. Amy then walked in front of us them placed her slips on Sonic then looked at me with an evil grin on her face.

"See you later losers." She said. I was pissed, Rouge just gasped, Tails just shrugged, Jet just flipped them off, Fang just glared, Silver just did the same thing as Jet, Wraith was crying because his crush just called him a loser, and Wave just threw something at Cream. The bell then rang and we all dispersed and went to first period. Tails and I walked into math class being greeted by whispering. Everyone was whispering about something so Tails and I crept closer to a random pair and listened to a fox talking to a squirrel.

"Dude did you hear that Sonic's throwing a party and everyone is invited." The fox said excited.

"Yeah and I hear he put some hedgehog named Shadow on the VIP list along with his friends." The squirrel replied.

"Dude we got invited to Sonic's part and we are on the VIP list." Tails said bouncing up and down.

"I know but I can tell something seems fishy about this." I said.

"You're right but let's just go and be on our best guard. Tails suggested. Math class passed and I went to second period early to tell Silver the news.

"Sonic is throwing a party and we are all invited?" Silver asked.

"Yes, now go tell the rest of the gang after class." I said. Silver then glanced at Blaze with the corner of his eye. Blaze was glancing at us smirking.

"Hm, somebody must have listened to our conversation." Silver said pointing to Blaze.

"You are right something is fishy about this party." Silver whispered.

"When's the party?" Silver asked

"Tonight and be there" I replied.

**After school:**

It was 9:00pm and the gang and I were getting a ride from Jet's dad. After he dropped us off we all stood there and gawked at Sonic's colossal house. It was a blue house 24 stories high with a backyard pool the size of my house. We walked to the entrance greeted by a big red muscular hawk that checks if you're on the list.

"What's your name kid?" The hawk said in his deep voice.

"Shadow the hedgehog." I said nervously. The hawk scanned his clipboard for a while and I was kind of scared.

"Oh, Shadow you are on the VIP list." He said while he lifted the red rope to let us in. We walked in and were greeted by the sound of music and people cheering. We all saw Sonic and his crew on an expensive couch talking while being guarded by a big blue hawk that was holding a red rope. Sonic then walked over to us with Amy by his side to greet us.

"Shadow and friends glad you can make it." He shouted.

"Would you like a tour of my awesome house?" Sonic offered.

"Sure why not?" I said with my fake polite voice. Sonic then gave us a tour around his house and surprisingly didn't do anything to us… yet. He then left us to enjoy the party.

"Shadow relax I don't think Sonic is here to do anything to us." Rouge said as everyone agreed.

"Fine, but still keep your guard up." I said

"Whatever." Jet replied. Everyone then separated and went to enjoy the party.

**AMY POV:**

"Ok everyone time to execute our plan." Sonic said. I couldn't wait to get back at Shadow.

"Blaze you get Wave, Doug you get Wraith, Amy my sweet heart will get Rouge, Knuckles you got Silver, I get Shadow, and Tikal you get Jet and Cream you get Tails. Everyone then left. Sonic walked up to me to comfort me.

"Don't worry babe he won't hurt you know more" Sonic said while he placed his lips on mine.

**TAILS POV:**

I walked over to the cooler to grab myself a Dr. Pepper but then stopped when Cream stood right in front of my path.

"Um hi Cream… wait you aren't going to get Doug to beat me up right." I said scared.

"No I just wanted to show you something." Cream said to me nicely.

"Ok." I said nervously. Cream led me up to the 3 floor and stopped at the third room to the right.

"Ok here we are" Cream said giggling. She then opened the door and revealed a bedroom with a king sized bed. She then wacked me with an fire extinguisher and I was down but still conscious.

"This is only the beginning of Sonic's plan." Cream explained with grinning. With my two tails I pulled out my cell phone and texted Shadow.

**Shadow you were right about Sonic, and please help me I'm in room…** Cream saw this so I sent the message before cream could see what I wrote.

"Give me that and I'm going to have two your tails to the bed and stuff your mouth also." Cream said angrily.

"Bye loser." She said while she closed the door and I was left in the dark scary bedroom.

**SHADOW POV:**

I walked to the kitchen to grab a snack but then my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Tails and he said **Shadow you were right about Sonic, and please help me I'm in room. **That is all it said then I started to find the others to warn them but I couldn't find them in this crowd. Maybe that is why Sonic invited lots of people, he is smarter than he looks. I imminently began looking on each floor for one of my friends.

**ROUGE POV:**

I was on the dance floor freak dancing with Jet when all of a sudden Amy popped in front of me.

"Hi Rouge I wanted to give you a something I don't need." Amy said happily.

"Ok sure." I replied in my fake happy voice. She then led an empty freezer.

"So what do you want to give me?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh just a taste of your own medicine!" she shouted while shoving me into the freezer. She then put a chain around the freezer so I couldn't break out. I didn't think things could get worse, but soon water began to rise to my chest and started to freeze.

"Shadow help me!" I screamed.

**WRAITH POV:**

This party was ok so far but I decided to sit down and text my friend Luke in my IPhone 4. Then a fox that looked like Tails but had black tips on his ears and tail came up to me.

"Hey this hot chick asked me to ask you if you wanted to get a drink with her." He said with confidence.

"Sure" I said with suspicion. I then followed him to the drinking section of the party.

"Take a seat." He said while patting a rolly chair. I then took a seat then before I knew it I was tied up and the more I struggled the tighter it squeezed. He then pushed me into a dark closet while I screamed.

"You are going to pay for this you…" I couldn't finish because he stuffed a clean sock in my mouth.

"Well my part is done." He said satisfied. He then shut the door behind him leaving me in the dark cold closet alone.

**WAVE POV:**

Jet was talking to me about how couldn't find Rouge and he seemed worried.

"Don't worry Jet she is probably with Shadow." I said trying to calm him down.

"You better be right." He said worried. I then walked off to get myself another sprite. While I was sipping my sprite Blaze walked up to me with a smile.

"What do you want with me ." I said annoyed. Her smile faded away fast.

"I'm supposed to do this for the VIP's." She said annoyed.

"Fine whatever it better be good." I said.

"Oh it will be good just follow me." She said while she grinned. She then led me into the bathroom.

"I'm supposed to put make up on you." She said.

"I'm not stupid you are probably going to make me look like a clown." I said.

"Want a bet." Blaze said while grinning. She then began to apply makeup on me and after 15 minutes I looked in the mirror and smiled. She made me beautiful but put too much lipstick.

"Sorry I put too much lipstick but I need to move onto other people there is a towel inside the mirror." She said in a hurry. I then opened the mirror then all of a sudden gas was spewing out. I was begging to see blurry I tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. Then everything went black.

**JET'S POV:**

Great now I can't Wave. Everybody is disappearing and I'm the only one left. I soon spotted Shadow and while I was heading toward him Tikal cut me off.

"Hey Jet I'm supposed to give all the VIP's the VIP goody bags." Tikal said.

"Awesome there must be some expensive stuff." I said excitingly. Tikal led me to the goody bag room. Bang! Everything went black.

**TIKAL'S POV:**

"Jet is down." I said proudly to myself into the walky talky.

"Good now come back to room 311 to launch my final plot against Shadow.

**SHADOW'S POV:**

"Damn it I can't find anyone!" I said to myself while running down a hall. I was cut off by Doug, Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy in front of me. I sneered and turned around and was too cut off by Blaze, Tikal, and Cream. They began to form a circle around me.

"Now what should I do with you Shadow. Sonic said while grinning.

"Man feels like I'm in a movie." I thought to myself. The boys all pounced on me but it was too much I couldn't defend myself. Sonic's buddies had me buy the arms and legs. Sonic began to punch me all over my body and almost racked me. I began bleeding from my mouth and nose and I began to look at Amy.

"Why?" I asked but she didn't hear me. Sonic began saying something but everything went blurry and then black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update, and sorry for the cliffhanger. What will Sonic do to Shadow next chapter? I honestly don't know either. ;)**


End file.
